Oracion
by Icedev
Summary: When Ash Ketchums friends Cilan and Iris are murdered, Ash fakes his own death in order to save his friends and family. Along the way he meets Anabel again and together they work to destroy Team Rocket! Abilityshipping (Ash X Anabel) Possible Lemons in future
1. Chapter 1

Team Rocket...Murdered my friends. Cilan and Iris. They killed them because of me. To try get to me. To kill me. I couldn't let the others die because of me.

* * *

*Flashback*

Ash is on top of Prism Tower in Lumiose city in the Kalos region. It is currently 10 o'clock.

"Zorua, Are you sure you want to do this?" "Ash...Don't worry about me, To be honest, The only one that any of us should be worried about is you."

Ash has been planing to fake his death within the hour. The only other person that knows about this is Clement.

"Okay, Lets go over the plan again. Infernape will attack Zorua until he is near fainting, then Pikachu will be pushed off of Prism Tower by me. Then I jump after Pikachu and hide him in my arms. Then Munna will teleport Pikachu to the ground and Gengar will use teleport on me and Zorua and instantly switch are locations when I am near to hitting the ground. Then Gengar I will need you to use Psychic to completely slow down my momentum."

"When Zorua and Pikachu are on the ground thats when Clement who will be filming nearby will run up to Zorua and Pikachu who won't be moving since Zorua shall be fainted. And Pikachu will be in perfect health so shall be able to stay still. I will look to be dead and then our friends won't be harmed."

-The Pokemon nod-

"Okay guys lets do this."

*Flashback ends* Just because my friends are okay now does not mean I am done. I still have to take down Team Rocket to prevent them from hurting pokemon and other people. And that man Giovanni won't be living much longer, I tell you that now.

* * *

 **So that was the short prologue of my Fanfiction.**

 **Heres some more information about the Fanfic:**

 **Ashs Fake Name: August Taylor**

 **Ash:18**

 **Anabel: 18**

 **Lemons may be added, Depends if you guys want it or not.**

 **Won't be posting extremely regularly, Maybe a chapter every week or two**

 **Smarter Ash (Still Love-Dense)**

 **Ash will be a lot stronger as a trainer but won't be extremely powerful like in a lot of betrayed fanfictions**

 **Ash will be able to use Aura but only to talk to Pokemon and to see if someone is lying/Hiding their true intentions. He will not be able to use a Aura Sphere if you get me.**

 **AbilityShipping Ash+Anabel.**

 **New Pokemon: Zorua, Victini, Munna, Gengar, Latias, Excadrill (Iris), Floetta (XY), Scizor, Cilans Crustle (May add more in the future)**

 **Lugia, Zekrom, Zygarde, Arceus - Pokemon That will obey Ashes Command if called upon but not particularly owned by Ash**

 **Ashes Pokemon That have evolved:**

 **Gible=Gabite**

 **Oshawoot=Dewott**

 **Snivy=Seperior**

 **Pignite=Emboar**

 **Palpitoad=Semistoad**

 **Scraggy=Scrafty**

 **Boldore=Gigalith**

 **Rowlett=Decidueye**

 **Litten=Torracat**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I have no idea how to properly write fanfics so expect it to be a bit out of place in some places. Anyway hopefully you enjoy

* * *

 **2 1/2 years later after chapter 1.**

Ash Ketchum is on Mirage Island. A place thought to be a myth made up by an old man. But this place was no myth. It was real.

This has been Ash's safe haven from Team Rocket.

On this island there was Pokemon sparring, Trying to get stronger, But some have reached their limit, not knowing this of course is like trying to sharpen a sphere while still keeping its original shape. Some were grabbing berries from the trees to give to the group. Others were making sure the wild Wynauts were not fighting.

The pass 2 1/2 years changed Ash Ketchum. Ash no longer laughed, smiled or...cried.

He is stuck in a loop. A loop or sadness that cannot be let go simply. It's not that he can't, its that he won't.

* * *

As Ash finished collecting berries with his Decidueye and Leavanny, Munna came floating up at a surprising speed of 70 kilometres an hour and nearly knocking down Ash!

"Woah there, Munna whats going on? Did something happen?" Ash said as he was getting up from the ground.

"Ash...*Huff**Huff* Big Team Rocket base..*Huff* *Huff*is in Johto!" Munna said as if it was her last words ever spoken.

Ash looked on at Munna and with the devil's glare and said:

"We're leaving."

Munna was not shocked by this. Ash only left Mirage Island to check on 2 things. Check if his friends and family were alive and to destroy Team Rocket bases.

Ash went to his 1 room log cabin and packed up all his Pokeballs into his old blue and black bag and was ready to leave Mirage island.

When he opened the door out, All his Pokemon could be seen waiting for Ash. Munna has previously informed her companions that Team Rockets base has been found so be ready and expect to leave in some time.

"Munna, what can you tell me about the base? We need to know all we can before we hatch a plan."

"The base is located in Tohjo Falls in the Johto region, All I know is that Giovanni is not there currently and there seems to be 2 guards on either side of a room keeping hostages."

"What do you mean hostages? How do you know this?" Ash said in a raised curious tone.

"Team Rocket seem to be keeping...Psychic humans in a secluded area of their base. That's how I found this information. I noticed strong Psychic waves coming from something that was not Pokemon, so I channeled my mind through the waves to see what was happening. I was then looking through a humans eyes."

* * *

"The person was chained up against the wall at the back of a cell. I only got a quick view at what was there and but I heard from one of the Team Rocket grunts that they were nearly out of power on the "Dark Barrier" and that a Psychic Pokemon may find out that we are in Tohjo Falls and inform officer Jenny. I then heard the second grunt say "I am so glad Giovanni is not here at the base for the moment, if he was, we would be fired or...even killed...for letting it get near the 10% status "

"Then a Honchcrow appeared and made the Dark Barrier stronger so I can no longer see what is happening. "

"I doubt anyone else knows about this, I only sensed a few humans pyschic energy but no Pokemons pyschic energy was close to the cell."

"Munna...All I can say is thank you. This is probably the last Team Rocket base in the world...And when it is destroyed, both people and Pokemon can both live safely."

Munna got a little cheer from the rest of the Pokemon. Munna blushed in response. Munna is extremely shy and prefers not to be the centre of attention unlike certain Pokemon like Charizard.

"So here is the plan, everyone is coming with me. I will keep you all in my bag and wait until Team Rocket members try to ambush me. That's where I let some of you guys loose and we will interrogate the Team Rocket member. From there, We will try find out about the prisoners and we must make sure they are safe. This includes both Humans and Pokemon. From there, we will capture the Team Rocket Members and call Officer Jenny. Any problems with the plan?"

The Pokemon looked at each other but all remained silent.

"Well then, if there is no objections, get ready, we are leaving in 15 minutes."

'Giovanni, it is best you don't sleep tonight. I swear, you will pay for what you did to my friends.'

* * *

Oh gee, A week and half and less then a thousand words for this chapter. Well, Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Also, I would like to know if to keep the chapters in short 1k words every 1-2 weeks or wait longer and slightly drag things on for 5k words every month or so. The only way I can improve this story is through feedback. Tnx.


	3. Chapter 3

After a short 2 hour ride of flying on the back of Charizard, Ash landed on route 28. Ash patted Charizard twice on the head and then returned him into his pokeball. Ash decided that he would not land at the entrance to Tohjo Falls to make sure he has not attracted too much attention.

Ash Ketchum took the rest of the journey on foot. Ash wore a Red jacket and a white scarf that covered his face to make sure he was in no way recognized. The only slight giveaways to himself was his Z-Ring and Mega ring which were slightly visable under his red jacket. The biggest problem was Pikachu.

Pikachu was definitely not the most common of pokemon to be in your party. chances are, you would have a Raichu instead. But Pikachus are only seen to be used for contests or for show if you were from either Hoenn, Sinnoh or Alola. Ash knew if he had Pikachu on his shoulder all the time, that he would have been recognised already. Or maybe one of his friends like Richie might be suspected. To get behind this, Ash changed Pikachus pokeball with a Luxury ball. Pikachu seems to prefer it over the original pokeball but still likes to be out most of the time.

After about 5 minutes of walking, Ash entered the cave to Tohjo Falls. When he got in there, Straight away he noticed the lack of zubats swarming him.

'Team Rocket must have cleared this place out. Have to be a little bit cautious.' Ash thought.

Ash decided the best option was to go the waterfall and act like he was trying to find a Bronzor and played a Sinnoh Sound on his Pokegear.

This did not catch the attention of any bronzors as there was none nearby but it did of a Team Rocket Grunt who was sleeping on the job in the control room.

This grunt fell asleep to the sound of the waterfalls buzzing into ears but the Sinnoh Sound woke the man up with quite a fright. Luckily for him nobody knew he was sleeping. He then noticed what appeared to be a kid on Semistoad near the top of the waterfall closest to Johto.

The grunt immediately went to the his microphone and alerted the Team Rocket grunts outside the base.

"Mayday, Mayday, there seems to be a hooded figure with a scarf nearing the base. Note, he has a semistoad. A pokemon from the Unova region which is extremely rare in other regions of the world. It would probably sell for a high price and you guys might get a promotion if this goes well for you guys."

This made a few grunts smirk as they saw this as their chance to go for gold and maybe get promoted. Some others saw this as their way out.

You see, Some of the Team Rocket grunts were not doing this because they wanted to. A lot are in debt and just see no alternative.

The money used to go through the Game Corner as a cover up. This of course was brought to light by Ash Ketchum after a long interrogation with a couple of grunts and the scheme was dubbed as "The Dirty Rocket Scandal."

As Ash continued to bring attention to himself, 2 grunts started to near him from one of the cave's caverns'. Ash immediately took note of this and decided to make his move.

"Excuse me, do you know if there is any Bronzor around the place? I really want one!" Ash said in a somewhat fake cheerful tone. This caused one of the grunts to start laughing.

"Do you not know what this logo means?" The grunt asked in a dark tone.

"This means I am part of Team Rocket! And we want your Pokemon!"

"Wait aren't you those guys that steal pokemon?" Ash said trying to look dense in the situation.

"Obviously you idiot now hand over your Pokemon!"

"Wait! Before you do anything hasty, let me just do one thing."

"Seimistoad, use Hydro Pump on the giant rock to the left!"Ash shouted.

"WHAT?" said the 2 grunts as the camera hidden in the rock was destroyed.

Ash then went to his backpack and took out 2 pokeballs containing Infernape and Emboar and then threw the pokeballs in the air.

"INFERNAPE! USE MACH PUNCH, EMBOAR! USE LOW SWEEP!"

The 2 grunts had no time to react and were hit with powerful blows from the Pokemon and were now moaning on the ground in pain.

The Pokemon then pinned the two grunts down and continued to stare down their respective target.

Ash then got off of Semistoad and thanked him before putting him back in his pokeball. He then walked over to the 2 grunts and gave them a glare that was more petrifying than the Pokemons.

"Now you 2 better start talking unless you want to eating your food through a straw for the rest of your lives."

"You will get nothing out of us!" One of the grunts said.

"Knock him out and I will tell you everything." The other grunt said.

The response surprised Ash quite a bit since Team Rocket members are known to be loyal. But he was going to knock them out eventually anyway and didn't see a downside.

"Infernape, knock him out cold."

Infernape then continued to so as ordered.

"Alright, tell me what you know." Ash said in a sturn tone.

"The base is located further down the cavern which you met me in then its the first left path for you see then its the third on right. There is 1 way in, 1 way out. There is Pokemon kept at the lab being tested on and being tortured. There is at least 6 people kept as hostages in the jail area that have pyschic abilities. There is dark type barrier powered by dark type energy from pokemon to prevent telecommunication. That is all I know."

Ash wondered why the man was cooperating willingly and then he realized exactly who the man was.

"You're the Gym Leader Sabrinas Father, Aren't you?"


End file.
